Final Moments
by Itsallablur
Summary: There are hazards to being Darien's keeper...


Title: Final Moments  
Author: Invision  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Nope  
Summary: There are certain hazards to being Darien's keeper...  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own "The Invisible Man" or any of the characters. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Notes: I figured I've tortured Darien and Hobbes enough...for now. So I decided to move on to the next character. :)  
  
As always, thanx to my great beat reader liz_Z.   
  
I'm deidcating this fic to two people: My bud Raspberry Flower, 'cause she enjoys my morbid fics. :) And to liz_Z, 'cause she has been beta-ing my stuff for a while, so I figured it was about time I dedicated something to her. :)  
  
  
  
Final Moments  
  
I had planned on going home over an hour ago. I still had some research to finish, so I decided that I might as well get it over with. It's turned out to be a bigger job than I had anticipated. I'm only half finished. I don't have enough energy to stay here for another bloody hour. I'll just have to finish this up tomorro...  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, blinding agony rips through my lower back. A surprised gasp escapes my lips. What the hell...More pain, this time in my side. I reach down and feel warmth on my hand. I bring my hand up to my face. It's covered in dark red blood. My blood.  
  
I feel my legs buckle beneath me. I grab onto the edge of my desk to ease my fall. I fall onto my back, breathing heavily. I can feel the blood as it soaks into my shirt. My vision is blurred with pain. I can only make out the shape of my attacker. I think it's a man, tall, thin...It's Darien. I blink several times, trying to make my eyes focus. I can see him clearly now. His head is tilted to one side. His heartless crimson eyes stare into mine. It's like looking into a void. There's nothing there, no emotion, no feeling. He grins arrogantly.   
  
To my horror, he brings the knife up to his lips and licks my blood off of one side. "Mmm, you taste good, Claire," he growls.  
  
Tears are streaming down my face. Tears of pain and fear. "Darien, please..." I beg breathlessly.  
  
He laughs. "You should know better by now, Keepie. Asking for mercy isn't going to get you anywhere with me."  
  
My breathing is becoming ragged. My heart is pounding. I open my mouth to call for help, but nothing comes out. He sits down beside me and leans in close. His face is only an inch away from mine. "You know, I was going to rape you and then kill you. I wanted to cause you as much pain and humiliation as possible," he pauses and inhales deeply. "You smell so nice, Claire. But I wasn't sure how much time I would have. I hit Robert pretty hard, but we all know what a thick skull that moron has." He laughs. "I didn't want him coming in here and spoiling my fun, so I just decided to kill you." He leans down and kisses my forehead softly. I close my eyes tight and pray that when I open them, I'll wake up to find that this was all a horrible nightmare.   
  
"It's all your fault," he says matter-of-factly. "It's your fault for excepting this job in the first place. What kind of idiot would volunteer to be the doctor of a man who can be sane one minute, and a lunatic the next?"   
  
I barely notice as the door swishes open. I hear a voice that sounds like Bobby's yell something and Darien twitches in pain. I can see a dart protruding from his neck. Disappointment flashes across his face, then he smiles. "Bye-bye, Keepie," he says quietly with a wave of his hand. Then he falls beside me.   
  
Bobby kneels down beside me. Blood from a large gash on his head covers one side of his face. "God, no." He sounds so far away. He lifts my head up. I can see the fear in his eyes. God, I don't want to die like this. If only I had gone home before.   
  
I can't feel the pain anymore. My body is numb. It's a welcome relief, but, being a medical doctor, I know what the numbness means. My mind is clouded. I can't think straight anymore.  
  
"Claire, just hold on. Please, just hang on." He gently strokes the side of my face. I can feel his touch, soft and comforting.   
  
All the images in the room blur together into darkness. I can feel myself slipping away. No! I have to...I never told you, Bobby, that I cared for you more than a friend. Please God, just let me tell him. I hear Bobby mumbling. I can't drag in enough breath to speak. I don't even have the strength to open my mouth. Bobby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you that...I love you.   
  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
